


October 22, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Martha and Jonathan Kent exchanged glances as Amos smiled.





	October 22, 2002

I never created Superman characters.

Martha and Jonathan Kent exchanged glances as Amos smiled before they assumed he was fine after Supergirl's demise.

THE END


End file.
